Just One of the Kings
by Garsh-Man21
Summary: Toph is a servant to prince Azula. How can he deal when he finds out Azula has a crush on him? Can he return his feelings if he owes a great debt to his father? Katara, also a servant, and princess Zuko are struggling to keep their relationship at boundaries so they aren't caught, but can they stay away? And, who does Aang like? [Everyone, besides adults, are gender bent]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey there. I kinda deemed my last story as a fail. The last couple of chapters were not well prepared, at least in my opinion. But, I will not fail you again, my readers. No more abuse stories! So, this story is set in the middle ages, where Azula and Zuko are the awaiting queen and king. What adventures will they go through?**

****

Toph carried a tray of food up the large staircase. He had his hair tied up poorly in a ponytail, black bangs intruding his face.

"Toph, Toph wait!" Aang's voice rang in his ears.

He stopped, turning his feet to steady himself if she came running at him and crashed. She did that sometimes since she ran at him too fast.

"I thought we could talk a bit."

"About what, Aang? Your secret lover?"

Aang blushed. She held a tray as well.

"No, it's not about him."

"Oh. It's a he, huh? That narrows my choices." Toph smiled as they continued walking.

Aang nudged him with her elbow. "What makes you think I like girls?"

"I was kidding. Unless you're lying to me and the princess is seducing you..."

She hit him in the gut this time, almost causing him to drop the tray. Luckily he didn't, because he couldn't afford to.

"I like a boy, ok?"

"I hope it's not your's truely."

"Don't flatter yourself." She laughed. "Is that for the prince?" She referred to his tray.

"Of course. His wheat bread, not toasted because he hates toasted things, the crust cut off, with fresh grape jam thinly spread on and tea with just half a cube of sugar and precisly two mint leaves." Toph said by memorization. He sighed. "You've got the better of the royal children."

"Prince Azulon's not that bad."

"Try calling him that with a guard right outside the door."

Their voices got quiet as they came to the top of the steps. If the guards outside the royal chambers heard them talking about the princess and prince, they would be punished severely.

"He likes to be called Azula. But, when the guards hear me call him that, they whip me for not addressing the prince the correct way. And, if I don't call him that, I get whipped anyway because I didn't follow the prince's orders."

"Why don't you just not say his name?"

Toph went blank, feeling his idiocy.

"This is why you're the smart one." He said, voice regular again.

The two split their ways, Aang going into the princess Zuko's room and Toph going around the hall corner to Azula's.

With no help from the awaiting guard, Toph somehow managed the door open.

"Prince? Prince, I have your breakfast."

Toph noticed the lump in the bed.

"Prince?" He said a bit softer.

"Set it on the table." Azula grumbled.

Toph nodded, setting the tray on to the table in the middle of the vast bedroom. Almost immediatly, he went to Azula's closet to pick out his day clothes.

"Prince, do you have meetings today?"

"No." He said gruffly. He did not rise from his bed, turning on his back, eyes still closed. The sun slipped through the cracks of his eye lids. He cringed, putting a pillow over his head.

Toph nodded, assuming that his job was easier for the clothing. He picked out a simple shirt and trousers.

"Did you clean my shoes yet?"

"Of course, prince. I put them back yesterday." Toph looked at the bottom of the closet, making sure he was correct.

"Good." Azula yawned.

Toph stood above him, the day's clothes hanging on his arm. "Sire, I'm going to need to you get up. Your tea will get cold and I need to make your bed and lay out your clothes."

Azula sucked a breath in through his nose. He sat up, scratching behind his ear.

"What's your name again?" He asked.

He chuckled. "Toph, prince."

"Forgive me, Toph. You've been my servant since I can remember. I don't even have the respect to know your name."

"No need, prince. I'm your personal severant. You do not have to show me any respect."

"I believe I do." Azula disagreed, getting up and to his breakfast.

Toph rested the clothes on the top of the bed frame, so he would be able to make the bed. Azula watched him as he tucked in the neatless corners and sheets.

"How did you come to work here?" Azula asked, sipping his tea.

Toph looked up. "Excuse me, sire?"

"I do not need to repeat myself, do I?"

"No. Of course not. I just thought I didn't hear right. Though, I don't want to ruin your breakfast."

"My breakfast will still be digested without a problem."

Toph thought for a moment. "Your gracious father, King Ozai, actually found me when I was a baby. He told me of that night. He was being robbed by a man, several years ago, who had pulled up in a carriage next to his. He didn't give in and killed the man easily. Then, he heard the cries of a baby, me. The other carriage was spattered with the blood of my parents. Their bodies were laying on the carriage floor.

"I was crying because I thought my parents were sleeping and they wouldn't wake up. Their blood was all over my clothes. He took me here, cleaned me and disposed of my clothes, and the servants here raised me."

Toph paused for a moment, laying Azula's clothes on the now made bed.

"When he told me this, I was two. I told him that I needed to repay him. He said I didn't have to, but he saved my life and basically avenged my parents. I figured I owed him big time."

"You were young to make my desicion."

"I know. But, I knew I couldn't just stay here without doing anything. To take care of you, prince, is the least I could do."

Azula picked up one of the four pieces of soft bread and jam. "Are you avoiding my name?"

"Why would I do that, prince?"

"You've only called me prince or sire. If I'm going to start using your name, and attempt to remember it, I believe you should use mine."

"I suppose it slipped my mind a bit, prince Azulon."

"Now, Toph, do I call you an extended name?"

"No. Though, I don't mind if you do. My real name is Topher."

"Toph sounds better." Azula stated, emptying his cup. He set it on the tray, going to work on the other pieces of bread.

Toph came up to him, taking the teapot that was on the tray and pouring it into the cup. He added the mint and half a cube of sugar.

"I could have done that."

"I know, but you are a prince and I am a servant. It is your natural right to be served as so."

"Well, I don't believe this is fair. You know exactly how I like everything and I just now learned your full name."

"Please do not worry on my behave. You shouldn't be concerned for a peasent such as myself. I'm too low class."

"I have a right to be concerned."

"Mind if I ask for a reason?"

Azula hesitated. "Have some tea." He slid the cup towards Toph.

"I'm sorry, sire, but I can't."

"Why not? Are you the type who doesn't like germs? I'm not sick."

"I can obviously tell." Toph said, gazing over Azula's body. He was definitely phisically fit. And shirtless. He tore his eyes away, not wanting to seem awkward.

Azula took the extra cup and poured the tea into it.

"Then drink."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have more of a sweet tooth, prince Azulon."

Azula dumped the small bowl of sugar cubes into the tea, some of it splashing. He took up a spoon and stirred it. Toph wiped the spill up with an extra cloth he carried in his pocket. Azula pushed it closer to Toph.

"Drink. As my servant, I order you."

Toph causiously picked up the cup.

"And, while you're at it, sit." He added.

"Prince Azulon, it's not right for me to sit in your presence."

"I don't care." Azula kicked a chair out for him. Toph could not defy him. He sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the guard outside looking at him through the small window. This would not end well.

"Are you going to drink or am I going to have to force you?"

Toph downed the cup of tea quickly, wiping the outfall on his sleeve, then standing up again quickly.

"When I said drink, I meant steadily, not to choke on the liquid."

"Sorry, prince Azulon."

"Toph, call me Azula if you are going to use my name."

"Yes, prince Azula." He said softly. "If you're done with breakfast..." He grabbed the tray up in his hands, turning to the door.

"Toph, mind helping me with my bath?"

Toph stopped his cheeks turning red.

"I don't really know how to run the water."

"Th-the water. Of course." Toph said stupidly, shaking his head.

After getting his hot bath ready, Toph went out the door again with the tray.

Closing the door, he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

Toph sighed, looking up at the guard. "Yea, yea. I know. To the dungeon."


	2. Chapter 2

Azula had overhead about Toph going to the dungeon before getting into his bath. He wanted to know why. He hadn't seen him since the morning. It's not like he needed him to survive or anything. Then again, he couldn't even run his own bath water.

He had to travel to the servants' wing, and his guards wanted to come with him. He did not allow it. Whatever happened, he didn't want it to be done again.

He stood outside of Toph's shared room. He was a little weary on whether to go in. Instead he decided to go in, except with his ears.

"God, Katara. That feels _so _good." Toph sighed.

"Geez, you're saying it like we're having sex."

Katara was rubbing ointment on Toph's back of wounds on his bed.

Toph turned his head behind his shoulder. "Hey, you wanna?"

Azula furrowed his brow, not being able to tell that Toph was kidding. What was that he was feeling? Jealousy? Of course not. He had gotten over his obsession with Toph _years_ ago. Right?

Katara sucked his teeth playfully at him. He threw Toph's shirt on his face.

Toph pulled his legs under him, setting himself in an upright.

"Your back is so calloused, I'm suprised you even feel anything."

"I have sensitive skin." Toph shrugged.

"How can you stand to be whipped almost everyday?"

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. I've just gotten used to it, I guess. I'm a little scared that I'll start getting turned on by it."

Toph got whipped everyday? Azula never knew that. Why?

"So, you know Zuko, right?" Katara said nervously.

"No. No, I don't know the princess." Toph said sarcastically, pulling his shirt on.

"Well...I-I think I might have messed up."

"How?" He asked. "Couldn't get it up?"

"A-actually...I couldn't keep it down."

"She's pregnant?" Toph asked, growing serious.

"Well...Aang told me that she's been throwing up lately. And...and, she's been irritable and all that. I'm really scared that she might be..."

Azula's eyes grew wide. Zuko was pregnant? His sister was pregnant?

"She might be. I hope she's not. It's not like I don't want to have a child with her, but this is a little too soon."

"Did you two use any type of protection?"

"There was only one time we didn't and that was a couple weeks ago."

"Well, I'm going to have a new roommate soon. Ozai is going to knock your head off like he was slicing cheese, for getting his daughter pregnant."

"Maybe...maybe Zuko won't tell it's mine."

"Yes, because it's really going to be hard to narrow it down when the baby's born with brown skin and blue eyes."

Katara put his face in his hands. "Why did I have to fall in love?"

"Love is blind, Katara." Toph said. "Maybe this was meant to happen. Not exactly your death part, but who knows what will happen? Ozai's a good man."

"Yea. Maybe he won't kill me if he finds out about his daughter. He might ban me from the kingdom for it, but I won't be dead."

"Glad you feel better." Toph smiled. "Now, I have to go give Azula his dinner."

Azula heard this, quickly moving from the door and up to his room where he waited.

A bit later, Toph walked down the hall about to turn the corner to Azula's room, tray in hand. Someone grabbed his arm.

"Toph, I need you to tell Katara something." Zuko said. She whispered something in his ear.

Toph frowned. "Oh. Um, ok. I'll tell him."

He walked on.

"Geez, that was awkward." He muttered, opening the door to Azula's room.

"What was awkward?" Azula asked.

Toph looked up, seeing Azula sitting at the table. Toph set the tray of food down.

He shook his head. "Nothing, sire."

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

Toph thought for a moment. "I don't believe so..."

"Hm." Azula poked at his food. "Toph, do you trust me?"

"With my life, prince."

"You'd tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Azula looked at the food infront of him. He pushed the tray away.

"Take it. I don't want it."

"Do you want any-"

"No. I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Toph nodded, picking the tray up.

"Have a nice slumber, my prince."

A hooded figure came into the Toph and Katara's room, where they were sleeping. They went towards Katara's bed, standing over him.

"Katara." A voice whispered. "Katara."

He let out a snore, ignoring the person unintentionally.

"Katara! Wake up!" Zuko ordered, the hood falling off in her anger.

Katara fell out of his bed to the floor. He hopped up, turning on the lights.

Toph groaned, turning towards the wall and pulling his scratchy covers over his head.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Toph tell you?"

"Actually...Aang told me. Now, we're going to have to stop acting crazy with each other."

"Yes. I completely agree."

"I mean, we have a baby on the way. I don't want to hurt it." He rubbed her stomach.

Zuko glared in Toph's blanketed back. "You didn't tell him I got my period?!"

"Zuko got her period." Toph muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

Before Zuko could beat him down, Katara grabbed her, pulling her in for a short kiss.

Zuko blinked, stunned. "Well, that was unexpected."

"You really aren't pregnant, are you?"

Zuko shook her head.

They kissed passionetly again.

Zuko pulled back with a smirk. "We should...celebrate." She ran a finger down his chest.

Katara agreed, smiling goofily.

"Are you guys seriously going to have sex after you thought she was pregnant?" Toph asked.

Zuko and Katara looked at Toph, who was now laying on his side and glaring at them for waking him.

"I can't believe this." Toph muttered, biting into the bread roll he had gotten from the kitchen. He was there now, leaning against one of the lower cabinets on the floor. He picked off a piece of the roll. "How could they just kick me out of my own room? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna get off on them having bloody period sex-"

Toph looked up, eyes widening. He recalled Katara saying they were going to push the two beds together. He swallowed the piece of roll slowly, not feeling hungry anymore.

"God, I'm gonna need new sheets, pillows, hell, even new a mattress."

He sat there for a few minutes, trying not to think of the situation, letting the bread roll around on his fingertips.

He sat up, hearing the sound of pots and pans falling.

"Fuck!" It was Azula, but Toph couldn't really tell, anger and a bit of pain masking his voice.

Toph attempted to crawl out, putting the roll in his mouth so he could use his hands. It's not like he would get in trouble for going into the kitchen this late and grabbing a bite to eat. Everything left over after the royal family ate was fair game.

It would just be super awkward since Toph didn't have his shirt and his fresh wounds were showing.

Azula held up one of the pots that he had accidently knocked down, hearing Toph's scurrying, like a sword. He would've prefered the real thing, though.

He was in there because he had woken up, terribly hungry. Maybe he shouldn't have refused the food that was brought to him hours ago.

He hadn't been in the kitchen for years, and back then, he didn't get food.

He lowered the pan with his left hand.

"Probably just my imagination." He mumbled. "Now where is that food..." He opened another cabinet.

Toph stopped, hearing the cabinets open and close. He felt a twitch in his nose.

He held his breath and his nose with his fingers. After a moment, he let go, breathing out quietly.

Good. No snee-

Toph suddenly sneezed loudly, as he usually did.

A pot suddenly crashed on top of his head.

"Gotcha, you little-!" Azula paused.

Toph pushed the pot up, revealing his misty green eyes, somehow able to shine in the dark kitchen.

"Hello there, prince Azula."


	3. Chapter 3

**11 years earlier...**

_"Pr-prince Azula, I...I don't think this is a good idea." Toph said quickly and quietly, shaking his head, and playing with his fingers._

_"What's the point of me being the prince if I can't do whatever or go wherever I want?" Azula asked._

_"But...but your family has an important event today. I was instructed not to let you get dirty."_

_Azula was in his best suit, with a golden and red sash, signaling he was the prince of the Fire Nation Kingdom. He also wore his crown, handcrafted from the finest of gold and jewels, mostly red._

_"They're clean pots and pans..." Azula hesitated. "You."_

_The two small boys were in the kitchen, alone._

_"I believe you mean Toph, sir."_

_Azula shrugged, not really caring at the moment. He began rummaging through one of the lower cabinets. He pulled out a pot._

_"Get on you knees." He ordered._

_"Wh-why?" Toph asked, a bit wary of what he was planning._

_"Because I said so. I'm prince, remember?"_

_Toph nodded, understanding very well who he was. He got on his knees, resting his palms infront of him._

_He flinched a bit, feeling the side of the cool pot touch either shoulder. Then, it crashed on his head, falling over most of his face._

_Toph pushed up the side with one hand, looking up at Azula._

_"Prince, what was that for?"_

_"I knighted you." Azula said, like it was nothing. He crossed his arms. _

_"What does that mean, sire?" Toph asked, a bit confused, resting up on his thighs._

_"Don't worry. It's a good thing. I've seen father do this loads of times. He chooses men and women he sees fit to fight in battles and wars, then knights them. And, I'm prince so I'm certified to do that to anyone I choose. I chose you. Since you're my first knight, that means you're my second in command."_

_"Like Admiral Zhao?"_

_"No. Better. Together, we'll have the best army of all my ancestors. But, don't let this make you think you don't have to be my servant anymore."_

_Toph nodded as best he could. "Do I have to wear this pot on my head for the battles, prince Azula? I can't really see."_

_"Of course not, dummy. I was just using that as a replacement. Usually, father does it with a sword and then puts a real helmet on the person."_

_"O-oh. Sorry. I should have known better."_

Azula shook his head, coming out of his flashback.

"Um, prince Azula?" Toph asked, standing slowly. He slipped the pot off, rubbing his sore head. He stood on the tips of his toes to replace the pot in it's usual cabinet.

"Has anyone ever told you you're short?" Azula suddenly asked. He didn't mean to sound rude. It was just the first thing that popped into his mind, besides the fact that Toph was not at all flat in his abdominal area. Azula rubbed his stomach briefly, feeling a bit selfconcious.

But, he was not going to give notice that he noticed this.

Toph chuckled a bit. "Yes, sire. But, I make due."

"Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could say the same for you, prince Azula." Toph said. They were alone, so it was ok to call him the way he preferred. He proceeded to pick up the remaining pots and pans. "But, I guess you could say that I got kicked out of my room."

"Kicked out of your room?"

"Don't ask, sir." Toph shook his head. "Though, I do have to wonder what you are doing down here. Is it because of the food you rejected?"

"Partially. And, I couldn't sleep."

"Would you like me to make you some tea to help you back to bed, prince?"

"No. I just wanted something small to eat, then return to my room."

"There's some bread in that basket over there." Toph pointed.

"Oh. Well, then."

He walked over, taking one of the stale pieces. He looked down at Toph, noticing him bent over, still picking up Azula's fallen mess. He looked at his scarred back. If he looked anywhere else, he was afraid temptation would corrupt him.

"Toph?"

"Yes?"

"I know you told me not to ask, but why are you not in you room?"

"Let's just say, sometime my roommate likes to be alone with himself in the middle of the night." Toph said, taking a little payback. He stood, sure all of the pans were away. "I think I might go back now."

"How do you know he's done?"

"Knowing Katara he was probably done 20 minutes ago." Toph smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

Azula noticed a little leeway in Toph that he didn't usually show. He presumed because of the lack of guards.

"Your friend seems...interesting."

"Not really, sire. He usually just worries about everything."

Azula nodded.

"Do you have anything else that you might need before I leave?" Toph asked.

Besides staying here with him? "No." He shook his head. "You can go."

A sudden spark intruded his mind. He guessed that Katara wasn't completely alone. He had heard Zuko walk past his door in her heels, towards the servant's wing of the castle.

"You know, I think I'll bring a piece of bread for Zuko." He said, hoping this would work.

Toph stopped. "You know, prince, maybe I can stick around until you fall asleep." He couldn't let his friend get exiled for real. Who would rub ointment on his back voluntarily?

"Oh, no. I couldn't ask that of you. I ask too much of you during the day."

"Prince, I insist. I am your humble servant, ready to do anything for you. Any hour of the day."

Azula pretended to think. He liked playing hard to get.

"Well, if you're going to stay up with me, let's go back to my room."

Azula's room...

Azula layed on his bed, hands behind his head. Toph was in a chair next to the bed, on foot on the seat, resting his chin on his knee.

He seemed like he was nodding off, his blinking patterns slowing down.

"Toph?"

Toph sat up, rubbing his eye. "Yes, sire?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"No. Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really have much time for relationships. I suppose it's because I'm too devoted to my work and sometimes I don't really pay attention to people when I'm in a certain state of mind."

Azula gruffed. He sat up, looking at Toph.

"What are your views on love?"

Toph smiled a bit. "Has someone found a wife?"

Azula threw a pillow at him, blushing. "I have not." He said truthfully. A husband, though? Possibly. As long as you had a heir to the throne, the one you married did not matter. Except, if that person happened to be the lowest of the low in social classes.

Toph stood, smoothing the case of the pillow. He replaced it on the bed. "Prince Azula, I feel like love is something you cannot get rid of. Even if you are not physically attracted to that person, such as a family member. Even people you once knew or were friends with. There will always be a part of your heart that has some love for the person, no matter what."

He went back to his seat.

"How do you know you're in love?"

"Well, it's when you can't stop thinking about that person. Like, even when you try, it's too hard to forget them. When you're with them, you just want to be as close as possible to them. It's the most wonderful and painful time. Because, if that person doesn't love you back, or you know there's no way it'd work, your life seems so meaningless. The good part is when you finally do find someone who you can be with and you don't have to do anymore soul searching. Kinda of like a relief of some sort."

"It seems you have some experience." Azula said.

Toph shook his head. "I take what I can from other people's experiences." Toph gazed off. "But, I do wish to find someone who I can make it work with. However, I have never dated anyone before, so I will be completely new to that path when I come to it."

"I believe you'll do just fine."

"Thank you, sire."

Toph looked out the window.

"Gosh, you haven't slept all night. The sun is rising."

"Neither have you." He got up, looking out the window, above Toph.

Toph stood as well.

"You know I don't care about that idiotic sitting rule infront of me."

"I know, sir. I thought I should go down to the kitchen. There's probably someone starting your breakfast.

"No, no. Stay with me for a moment." Azula said, holding up a hand.

"Ok, prince." He nodded. "Isn't that an amazing sight?"

"Very."

Azula switched his gaze to Toph. Toph didn't happen to noticed for a few minutes. When he did, he looked up at him.

"Um, sire?"

That's when he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his own.

Toph put his hands against his chest, his initial intention to push him away, but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

Instead he kissed back, digging his finger nails into his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Toph, Aang, King Ozai wants to see you two, and I after you finish serving the prince Azula and princess Zuko. He told me when I served him his breakfast." Katara said, putting hot pots of tea on each tray for the royal children.

The king and queen were always first to be served(Queen first to be polite since she is a lady), then the children. That was why the servants sometimes never ate until the middle of the night.

"Why?" Aang asked.

Katara suddenly grew nervous. "Do you think he knows?"

"H-he knows? King Ozai can't know! I-it just happened!" Toph cried. "And, it wasn't even my fault!"

Aang and Katara looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um...what are you talking about?" Toph asked quietly.

Katara leaned in closer to the two to whisper. "About me and Zuko. Do you think he knows?"

"Oh. Um, no. No way he knows." He said shaking his head.

Katara relaxed, his calm smile returning.

"Ok. Good. Meet you guys outside of his meeting room."

They nodded, taking the trays.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked as they walked up the steps. "You look tired."

"I...I didn't really get much sleep last night."

The sunlight shone through the stain glass windows that were several feet above the stairs. It was well into the morning, Katara getting a late start on breakfast because someone wanted dessert instead.

Toph felt a little ashamed of himself.

He knew he shouldn't have kissed the prince. After thinking about it for a while, Toph figured that he was talking about himself when Azula asked him about love. How could he himself not know he had a crush on someone? More worryingly, how could he not know he liked the prince of all people?

Toph was not usually one to deal with his feelings. This was like the crack that finally burst open the dam.

But, no. He couldn't. He shouldn't. Though...would he?

"Well, see you." Aang said, going towards Zuko's room.

"Yea. See you."

Toph walked slowly towards the door to Azula's room, nervous.

When he finally did walk in, he hoped the room was empty. But, it wasn't. He was sitting at the table, expecting him.

Toph set the tray down on the table.

"I brought your breakfast, sire."

"I see."

It was quiet for a moment.

"This sure is not awkward or anything."

"We need to talk about this." Azula said. "I kissed you for a reason. I thought it seemed perfect, especially with the sunset there. I just really hope you can forgive me if you do not want to return my feelings."

"Prince, there is no forgiving to be needed." Toph blushed. "I...I actually liked it. Very much. The only problem is how we're going to handle this."

"I see no problem, Toph. I like you, you like me. It's very simple, actually. If my sister can do it with a servant boy, why can't I?"

"Well, not entirely. It's your father and-." Toph looked at him, concerned. "You know about that?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell, but, is my sister pregnant?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Now, back to us. Why is my father such an important part in this? Do you happen to prefer older men? He is basically the older me."

"N-No!" Toph grew red. "Besides, prince. Surely you fall into that section of an older man. You are about one or two years older than me."

"That doesn't count." He stood up. "Just give me a good reason why we cannot be together?"

"Well, it's not like I don't want to be in a relationship with you, prince. Though, it is kind of like splashing hot tea in your father's face. He saved me and I repay him by have a relationship with his son."

"How do you know he's against this?"

"Well, it obviously states it in the rules. No relationship beyond royal-servant."

"So, I suppose I should just out Zuko and that servant boy?"

"His name is Katara and no." Toph sighed. "I...I'm just kind of confused, prince."

Azula pushed a piece of hair behind Toph's ear, turning his head up a bit and kissing him softly.

"That helps a little bit..." Toph muttered as he pulled away.

"I want no more discussion of this. We'll be secretive so you don't get in trouble. And, I won't get you pregnant."

"We're going to have to discuss that part of our relationship." Toph said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, prince Azulon. You may be the prince, but I'm just not going to give my body up without contemplating this. We have barely even begun this relationship."

"Where are you going?" Azula asked, noticing Toph shift towards the door.

"To see the older, buffer, and more patient you."

"I did not say the last two." Azula said through his teeth.

"You implied it. Now, drink your tea or it'll get cold."

Outside of the king's chambers...

"What do you think he wants with us?" Aang asked.

"I just really hope it's not what I think."

"Katara, he doesn't know." She said.

"So, Toph told me about some crush?"

Aang blushed, just as Toph came up to the two.

"Hey, I grabbed your shirt." Katara said, handing it to him.

"Why, thanks, I suppose..." He remembered he left his shirt on his bed, and searched for any stains before putting it on

"Guys, let's go inside." Aang said. She tucked the tag in of Toph's shirt, before pushing him inside.

Ozai was sitting in his large throne next to the one meant for the queen. Why was she not here? Usually, they handled their business together. Of course, none of them were going to question him about it.

"Ah. Good morning."

"Good morning, king Ozai." They said jointly. They bowed to their knees.

Ozai nodded at this greeting and after taking in his achieved glory, he allowed them to rise.

"Now, down to business gentlemen and lady." He said. Held out his cup, Katara rushing to fill it with tea and rushing back to his spot next to Toph. "Thank you, Katara."

"No problem, king Ozai."

"You are the best cook I have on staff." Ozai stated. "So, I decided to give everyone but you a day off."

Katara tried to hide his discomfort.

"I am also having company tomorrow, so I'm going to need you to make a great feast."

A piece of Katara's soul wilted away.

"Don't worry. You won't be doing this alone. I'll have Aang and Toph help you. You'll be in the kitchen for most of the day, unless to serve."

Toph and Aang nodded.

"Do not worry about my daughter and son. They have the capability to look after themselves for 24 hours."

They waited for further instruction, but he waved his hand, dismissing them.

"Oh, and Toph."

Toph stopped, looking back. "Yes, sir?"

"Your name, for the duration of my company, is now Lee."

"Yes, sir." He bowed of respect before running out.

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

He shrugged.

"Well, come on Aang and Lee. We have a lot of prepping to do for this." Katara sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Toph fell to the ground on his back with an "Oof!" His sword clattered to the ground.

The tip of a sword pressed into his chest.

"Geez, Sokka. This is really unfair since you went to see that sword master."

"Hey, what was I suppose to do when I went to find my destiny?" She asked, helping him up.

"I dunno. Study bugs or something?"

"You never told us how you came to meet her, though." Aang said.

"I didn't? Well, her name was Piando. At first, I didn't think she was going to teach me. I didn't have anything to prove my worth but then she starting training me. It was really amazing. I mean, in the end, me and her got into this battle. I didn't win, but she let me keep my prized sword. I even have a painting!"

She picked out a scroll from her pocket, opening it.

"Cool! It has a rainbow!"

"I know, right?" She smiled.

After grueling hours of kitchen prep, Toph, Aang, and Katara had gone to Sokka's blacksmith shop that was located near the castle, where she made metal tools such as swords, sheilds, and hammers as well as armor. It was just infront of the castle, the royal family's silverware, plates, and any other tool they needed made there.

Sokka had always had a passion for swords, but never really learned until the summer before. Now, she used Toph as a practice dummy in the large backyard of the property.

"You've gotta teach me some moves." Toph said.

"What? You working on being a general or something?"

Toph shrugged. "It'd be a better skill than just being able to make whoosh noises with a wooden sword."

"I don't think fighting is the best skill in our economy." Katara said. "I mean, we aren't even in war yet."

"Key word, my brother. _Yet. _Who knows when other kingdoms become greedy to take over our land. We'll need able bodied teens like us to fight." Sokka said.

"Why can't we just divde the land evenly?" Aang asked.

Sokka let out a laugh, wiping a tear from her eye. She walked over to the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Aang, if we divded the land evenly, then we'd divide the sea evenly, stars evenly, people evenly, everything evenly. It's basically impossible."

"Well, if people tried-"

A large trumpet sounded, interrupting her.

They looked past the yard of the shop, noticing a man in fancy clothing and a large trumpet in his hand.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" He called.

Everyone in the area, mostly commoners and artisans, looked up a bit confused.

"Pfft! That call was sooo last century." Sokka said, waving her hand.

"The royal Bei-Fongs have arrived!"

"That must be the king Ozai's company." Katara said among the chatter.

A large white and light green carriage came by, led by two black stallions. It went rode it's way, until it reached the fountain, stopping just before the metal shop.

The trumpet man ran up, opening to door, allowing the woman to come out. He grabbed her hand politely as she stepped down, holding the side of her dress. Then a man came out. they were both in extravagant outfits, more flashy and expensive looking than the clothes of the Fire Kingdom.

The four bowed to one knee, as well as everyone else in the area.

Toph looked up for a second, to get a good look at them. He caught the woman in her eye, and immediatly put his head back down. He hoped that wouldn't cost him.

The woman paused a bit, but then followed her husband to the steps of the castle, walking in.

Ozai was on the steps, with his wife, Ursa, on his arm.

"Poppy, Lao. It's been so long." Ursa said, her voice soft.

"Too long." Poppy smiled weakly.

"How was your trip?" Ozai asked.

"I suppose I'll have to agree with my wife on that one." Lao said.

The four were like the shining stars that were as bright as the sun. Was it their fame or their golden crowns?

"Come in, you two. We have a lot to catch up on." Ozai said, motioning them inside.

They walked in, but Ozai stayed on the steps. He pointed towards the yard, beckoning the teens to him. Even Sokka.

"Sokka, Katara, Aang," He glanced at Toph and paused. "Lee. I want you all to start tonight's dinner. We'll be eating in a few hours."

"Yes, king Ozai." They all nodded and leaned forward for a quick bow.

He looked at them all, then moving inside as well.

"Geez, I'm a blacksmith. Not a prep cook." Sokka muttered. She was one to disagree with almost anything she didn't like, even if it was a direct order from the king.

"And, why'd he call you Lee?"

"Because." Toph shrugged.

"Well, I thought your name was Toph, not Lee."

"We just have to call him that for a while." Katara said.

"Why?"

"Sokka, must you question everything?" Aang asked.

"Well, she is an independent woman." Toph shrugged.

"Yea. What he said."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, I need you all to be very careful with this food." Katara said, eyeballing all the servants who served for big meals. "I'm not going to get in trouble because someone decides to eats off the trays!"

He bore a stare directly at a girl with a piece of wheat inbetween her lips.

"What?" She shrugged. "I get hungry."

"I'll feed you alright!" Katara cried, shaking his fist.

"Geez, bro. Calm down." Sokka smirked.

"Don't worry, Katara. Me and Longshot will make sure Jet doesn't do anything that'll come back to the kitchen." Smellerbee promised. He and Longshot held up their right hands, both close friends of Jet.

Katara took in a calming breath. "Good. Now, grab your trays and serve the royals with complete and utter respect." Again, he looked at Jet.

"You just love to blame me for everything, don't you?" She asked.

Katara stepped up to her, yanking the wheat out of her mouth.

"I hate you."

"You know, I didn't think we'd be in a mutual agreement."

"Just grab your tray and get out of my kitchen!"

"Wow, didn't know you actually owned the place." She muttered, grabbing a tray of food.

The servants filed out evenly, Katara still fuming.

"Do you need some ice?" Aang asked.

"Good idea. I feel the heat radiating off him." Toph said, shaking his hand as if it had been burnt.

"Shut up, you guys."

At dinner for the royals...

"So, who are those two?" Zuko whispered to Azula.

He shrugged. "You're the older one. You should remember them better."

"Children, it is not polite to whisper." Ursa said.

"So, would it be polite to ask who these people are?" Azula asked. "Because we certainly do not remember them."

"Oh, we've never met." Poppy stated.

"We're from the next kingdom over. The Earth Kingdom." Lao explained.

The two nodded, immediatly knowing them.

"Your kingdom's economy is very well off. Mind telling me a few secrets when I take over for my father?" Zuko asked.

Lao smiled. He glanced at his wife. "Find a good spouse who knows well of what they are doing. These days, as you probably know, a kingdom cannot just run on a male influence. Women are being needed more and more. In our kingdom, we try and keep everything equal."

"I hope not too equal." Ozai said, sipping some water from his cup. It was not the best chicken Katara had made, but exceptional none the less. "Women, I agree with. We need all the power we can get. But I hope the barriers of social status are not broken."

"Oh no." Lao said shaking his head. "Servants and the poorest of people are still segregated from the high of us."

"Good. Good."

"Why haven't you come to visit us?" Ursa asked. "We've wanted you to come. We've even sent you messanger hawks several times."

"Yes. We know. We've just been a bit busy looking."

"Looking?" Azula asked. "For what?"

Poppy's eyes glazed over. She opened her mouth to speek, but nothing came. After a minute, she swallowed and pulled a small piece of parchment. She slid it towards him.

It was a small portrait of a baby boy, with black hair that curled a bit at the ends and amazingly green eyes that matched the jems in his crown. He was sitting up, holding the circle in his hands, gnawing on a part of the gold.

"Our son went missing over 14 year ago. He had just turned one. Just started walking. Climbing out of his crib..." She trailed off, choking up. Tears beaded in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm very sorry. I never should have asked." He said softly. A lump appeared in his throat.

"No. It's not your fault." She said.

He attempted to pass the picture back, but was refused.

"Keep it. Please." Lao said, holding his wife's hand. "You have no idea how many of those we have had copied and passed around. And, we are not giving up. We are never going to give up."

Azula layed back on his bed, his right arm behind his head. His left hand held the picture of the small boy.

"Prince?"

Azula looked up, seeing Toph with a basket.

"I'm going to need your clothes, sire."

"I thought you weren't up for that just yet."

Toph blushed. "I-I meant the clothes that need to be cleaned, prince Azulon."

He lifted the fabric of his pajama pants up a bit. "Technically, they are dirty. There is a slight stain on my pants."

"What were you thinking about?" Toph asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of sex before you tried that lame excuse to move to the next topic."

"I meant before I came in."

Azula shrugged, looking back at the picture. "This boy."

"Over me already, prince?" Toph asked, finding Azula's stash of dirty clothes.

"Now, who said that?" He said. "Why would I confess my love for a servant if I did not mean it?"

"Now, sire, I do not recall saying anything like that."

Azula glanced his way at him, noticing the sly smile on his lips.

"Can you not stay a while with me?"

"If you want your clothes clean and dried by the morning, no."

"I have some clean clothes, you know."

"But what if you need your suit for tomorrow?"

"I have several fancy suits."

Azula sat up. "Please. Stay?"

"It is not like I can say no." Toph sighed. He set the basket down.

"Do you know the Bei-Fongs lost a son?"

"Uh, no. I'm not really one for the news on other kingdoms. I don't really pay attention to the politics of this kingdom. But, that is very sad."

Azula continued to look at the photo.

"I need to know more about you." Azula said. "I know nothing about you."

"Didn't we discuss this earlier, sire? You don't have to get to know me."

"We are in a relationship now. This cannot just be one-sided."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"What is the first memory you can remember?"

Toph thought for a moment.

"I suppose it would have to be a teething ring I used to have. I would always chew on it, trying to make a dent, but it was some really strong metal. Either that, or my teeth were too soft and small."

"Hm. I was expecting something a little more."

Toph sighed. "What were you looking for, prince?"

"I don't know. Something more than a teething ring."

Toph rubbed his neck, confused. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, sir?"

"Can you not think harder?"

"I can't really control how my brain allows my memories to appear in my mind, prince Azula."

"Well, I do suppose you can't remember _everything._" Azula muttered. His eyes drifted to Toph, then back to the picture, back to Toph, then back again. He looked deep into his light green eyes.

"Toph?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

Toph shook his head. "I believe they were good with money. I think I can remember my father giving me a coin, but I can't remember his face." He had tried several times over his life to remember something else, anything about them. Nothing ever came.

"Do you still have that coin?"

"Yes." He was wearing it around his neck on a piece of leathered string, tucked under his shirt.

Azula placed the picture upside down on his side dressor.

"You may leave now. I have to think. By myself."


	7. Chapter 7

A hooded figure appeared to be reading a version of the town's paper. But, he was peering over the paper, towards the bread stand.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

Toph jumped, the paper he was 'reading,' flew into the air. He caught it before the seperate sheets scattered.

His hood had fallen.

"Should I even asked?" Katara said, folding his arms.

"Ok. It is not what you think."

"You're stalking Aang."

Toph hesitated. "Ok then. It's exactly what you think. But, you wouldn't know unless you were stalking me, so there. Hypocrite."

"I just was passing by and happened to notice you oddly staring at her."

"So, the hood thing doesn't work for me?" Toph asked.

Katara shook his head. "Only works for certain people. Plus, I saw your feet. You should invest in some shoes."

"Thanks, Katara. My level of confidence is rising like a guillotine." He said sarcastically.

"What? I can't say that you look better without it on. That only applies for Zuko."

Toph frowned. He wasn't bragging about his relationship. Then again, there wasn't much to brag about. They haven't even kissed since that morning. Days ago, almost a week.

"So, what's the point of you doing this?"

"I just want to find out who Aang's secret boyfriend is."

"Is it the bread guy?"

"What? No. Look at his teeth. They're so...buckish. There's no way the bread guy is her type anyway."

Katara raised a brow. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Toph looked at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I just think someone has a crush."

"What? I think you have the wrong impression of me."

"Oh, Toph. It's completely normal to feel this way." Katara said, patting his head.

"Katara, I don't like a girl."

"Yea, because Aang is not just _a _girl."

"Unless she's hiding something, I think she is." Toph said, a bit confused. "But, I really don't like any girls."

"Well, to you, Aang's not just _any_ girl."

Toph sighed. Katara was so stupid sometimes. He noticed Aang on the move, waving to the bread guy.

He trudged after her.

"Can I stalk with you?"

"I-I'm not stalking. I'm...watching and following from a distance."

"Oh!"

The two followed Aang closely, but not to allow her to see or hear them.

After a while, she stopped, talking to a boy outside of one of the most presdigious school in the kingdom.

"That has to be him!" Toph said, hitting his fist in his hand.

"Well, if we aren't stalking, then I'm going to introduce myself."

"What?! No!"

Toph ran after him, attempting to stop him.

"Katara! Katara, stop!"

"Oh god..." Aang muttered, seeing her friends come out of the crowd in that fashion.

On Ji, the boy whom she was talking to, smiled. "Are those your friends?"

"I want to say I just work with them, but, unfortunetly that's true." She sighed.

"Hey, Aang." Katara waved.

"Look, you should probably head on to school now." Aang said to On Ji.

"I can miss a couple moments."

"There's just simple servants, like me. There's no reason to meet them."

Katara crossed his arms. "Actually, I am a chef."

On Ji laughed. "You guys are pretty funny."

"You should be happy. Most of the kids who are servants don't get much of an education." Katara stated to him.

"I don't even know how to read!" Toph smiled.

The school bell rang loudly.

"On Ji, I don't want you to be late." Aang said.

"Ok." On Ji said. "See you around, yea?"

"Yea."

He walked into the gates of the school, leaving the three standing outside.

"What was that about?!" Aang cried.

"What part are you talking about?"

"Why were you two here?" Aang rephrased.

"We were just...walking about." Katara said simply.

Aang frowned. "You guys are complete, utter idiots!"

* * *

In the backyard of Sokka's blacksmith shop...

"Come on. Tell me." Toph said as he was taking Azula's clothes off the clothes line.

Her backyard got the best sunlight. Aang was doing the same as him, but with Zuko's clothes. After they took them down, they were putting another load up to dry.

"Toph, stop it, ok?" Aang asked. "I'm not going to tell you anything about him." She kicked her basket of dry clothes aside, so they wouldn't get dripped on from the hanging ones.

"Hey! You two stop talking and hurry up with those clothes!" Sokka cried, from a chair she was laid back in, drinking some lemonade.

"Don't you have a job?" Toph asked.

"I'm off today."

"Then go get us some drinks!" Aang said.

"Yea. We've been slaving away! Literally."

Aang grabbed her basket of clothes to a shady area, next to Sokka, to fold them. Toph quickly grabbed the remaining clothes down and into his basket to follow her, sitting on the ground next to her.

Toph wiped his brow of sweat.

"I hate how hot it gets."

"We are in the Firenation Kingdom, in the middle of summer."

He lifted his shirt off, letting it drop to the ground.

"Yea, but I like it better when it's warm."

"I think that's suppose to be winter." Sokka said a bit puzzled. "But, if you wanna be warm, why don't you just go to the Earth Kingdom? It's warm all the time there, I hear."

After about an hour, the two had been done with their folding. Now, all they had to do was wait for the other clothes to dry.

Around that time, Katara came into the yard.

"Can I join the party?"

"Four's better than three." Sokka shrugged.

"Hey, you guys know those two people from the other kingdom are _still_ here?" Katara asked.

"Does that mean we have to make another giant feast for them? Again?" Toph groaned. "We've cooked one for every night they've been there. And, that's been like...a week."

"Well, king Ozai decided to be nice and give us a break tonight."

Sokka sat up. "You know what we should do?"

"Get more chairs for the rest of us?"

"What? No. We should go to the watering hole. You know, the one deep in the woods."

They all thought for a moment. It would be perfect. They would go just before sundown and by then, the water would be cooler.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Zuko cried, slamming her fists on the pai sho board.

Azula scoffed. "You have no proof."

The two siblings were sitting across from each other, at one of the best hand crafted pai sho tables ever.

They were in their old 'play room,' which had been modified a few years back to fit their growning needs. Instead of dolls and wooden trains, there were weapons hanging on the walls, mind rattling board games, and decks of cards.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, looking at her. "Was he cheating?!" He pointed her arm at him.

Aang and Toph were standing near the door of the room. Their eyes darted to the open window and the royal siblings, noticing the decending sun.

Aang opened her mouth to say something, but she struggled.

"W-well...I don't know really know, your royal...euh, ness?"

"Toph. Was I cheating?" Azula asked.

"Would you like me to be truthful or tell a lie, prince?"

"Truthful of course."

"Princess, you might want to check his shoes."

Zuko moved the table to the side, glaring at him.

"Zu-Zu...Zu-Zu, what are you doing?" Azula asked. "Ah!"

Zuko had Azula by his foot, shaking out the several pi sho pieces he had replaced or had not used during the game, out of his shoe.

She dropped him, going back to her chair.

"I hate you."

"So, I happened to cheat a bit? It's a game, Zu-Zu."

"I don't like losing. I always have to come first."

Toph leaned to Aang. "Katara doesn't follow that rule." He whispered.

She put a hand to her mouth, stifling her laugh.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh, um, no your highness. Not at all." Aang said, carefully hiding her smile.

"What is wrong with you two?" Azula asked curiously. "You have been awkward this afternoon."

"We're just going somewhere, prince." Aang said.

"Where?"

"Azula, stop bothering them." Zuko said, smiling. "They're probably going on a date."

Aang's cheeks lit up.

"Actually, she's got a thing for a school boy." Toph stated.

"No. I have a thing for boys who can pick up a book."

"I can pick up a book." Toph stated. "I'd just throw it, instead of reading it. Besides, Aang has a little too much chest for my tastes."

Zuko curled her fingers. "You are both dismissed."

The two shuffled to leave.

Azula sat up. "You can't dismiss my servant! He's...well, mine!"

"I'm older, which means I can control you. And, I can control your servant as well." She looked at them. "Leave."

They nodded, heading out of the room.

"What was that for?" Azula asked, glaring at her. He had wanted to spend a little time with Toph. He hadn't seen him too often and never had enough time to confirm his suspicions Toph's real parents.

"Shut up." She said.

He crossed his arms, waiting. The two were quiet for a long time.

Zuko noticed the two pop up, outside the window, just going out of the castle and towards Sokka's shop.

"Come on." She stood, hiking up her dress a bit, and going to the door.

"What?"

"I know you're as curious as I. We're going to follow them."

"Follow them?"

"Well, yes. I am going to find out where they're going. If you don't want to come, I suggest you get changed into something more comfortable for foot travel so we can figure this out."

Azula stood as well. It was boring anyway. What would he have to lose?

* * *

"This is what they do in their spare time?" Azula asked completely unimpressed.

The four friends were in near a lake that was created by a waterfall.

They were on the bank, just talking.

"Well, we watch what they're doing in their spare time for our spare time." Zuko shrugged.

"Why are we doing this exactly?"

"Because, I thought this would be more interesting if those two were dating."

"They aren't dating."

Zuko looked at him. "How sure are you?"

"Well, he said he didn't like her."

"So? They would do that."

"Why?"

"They don't think they're suppose to tell them about themselves. They do the things they do to please us, no matter what it is, because we're royal."

Azula blinked. They would do anything to please them? Would Toph do anything to please him, no matter what?

"Shut up, Zu-Zu. It's their personal life. They don't have to tell us everything."

"So, Aang has a boyfriend." Toph said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sokka asked.

"No!"

"She's lying. The way you look at him..." Toph said wagging his finger.

"I still think it's bread boy." Katara said.

"You mean Meng?" Aang said.

"Whatever. Tell us about this On Ji guy."

"How do you even know I like him?"

"Aang, the guy waited outside of his school for you. That's got to count for something."

Aang needed a way to get this attention off of her.

"Why don't you tell us who you like, Toph?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Sokka asked. "Katara's in cahoots with the princess, Aang has two guys to choose from, and I have the awaiting knight, Suki. The only one who doesn't is you."

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Zuko asked.

"I already knew." Azula stated.

Toph frowned. "Ok. You wanna know what my love is?"

Azula sucked in a careful breath. Zuko could not know. He could know about her, but not the other way around.

"My job." Toph said. "If you're looking for some sappy love filled story, go somewhere else, 'cuz I ain't telling."

Katara looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to set.

"Hey, did anyone feel that?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Katara nodded, feeling a drop on his head.

"Rain?" Toph and Aang asked. The drops grew less and less apart. They looked at each other. "It's raining!"

The two hopped up, hurriedly grabbing their clothes on.

"Um, what?" Sokka asked. Katara shrugged, not knowing either.

"We left Zuko and Azula's clothes on the line!"

"That's almost a capitol offense!" Toph cried. "And, I am not dying over some clothes that I made!"

The two ran off, through the trees and bushes. Though, when they got there, it was already pouring.

"Dammit!" Toph cried.

Two guards, one male, one female, cleared their throats behind them.

"Um, would you guys believe this is apart of the rinse cycle?" Aang asked.

They shook their heads. The woman grabbed Aang and the man grabbed Toph.

"You know, I think I'd like to go with her." Toph said.

"You can go with her, but I'll have to cut something off."

Toph laughed nervously. "You know, you aren't that bad."

Then, they were brought inside the castle and to the dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

Toph set a large basket of clothes next to Azula's dresser. He began switching out old and new clothes.

"New clothes?" Azula asked, just now walking in the room, seeing him put the clothes in his dresser neat and organized.

"Um, yes." Toph nodded.

"Why?"

* * *

24 hours ago...

"Ha! This punishment is easy. Making new clothes for them? I've been doing this since I was four." Toph smirked. They had to remake the clothes because wet clothing was not worthy of royalty. "I could stitch with my eyes closed."

"Toph, don-"

"Ow!"

"Told you." She scolded, waving her needle at him.

"Shut up, Aang." He muttered, sucking the blood from his thumb.

"That's what you get for being such a show off."

* * *

Making the clothes was easy for him. Azula grew somewhat more quickly than Zuko, making his cloth changes more frequent. "What? You don't believe I can be a good servant?"

"When you're not ordered to, no." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, I hope you enjoy them." Toph said, closing the last door of the drawer.

"I will." He nodded. "Toph, you're about 15, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose, prince." Toph never really kept track of his age. He didn't even know his birthday. He just turned a year older, just as the world did at the end of the winter season.

He picked up his basket, ready to leave. Before he could attempt to, Azula grabbed him harshly by the collar.

"Ack!"

"Forgive me, but I need to see something." He pulled down the collar of his shirt, spotting the line of black against his smooth, creamy skin. He turned it around, until the coin that Toph swore was on there, came around. He read the inscriptions on it.

It was definitely from the Earth Kingdom.

He let him go, rubbing his chin. He seemed to have proof, but was it enough?

Toph was given the coin by his parents. The coin was from the Earth Kingdom, as he had just found out. That pointed that Toph was most likely from the Earth Kingdom, or at least born there.

He was in the same range of age that his possible mother had said from the time that he disappeared.

He looked almost exactly like the small boy in the picture, same eyes, hair, skin tone, and the same baby face, just a bit less chubby. Besides the ragged clothing, there wasn't much of a difference. Though Azula wouldn't have cared either way about the clothes. He would still have these strange, yet amazing feelings towards him.

Though, that last part didn't count as evidence, did it?

Toph rubbed his neck, looking at the contemplated prince. "May I ask what that was for?"

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Um, is there anything I can do before I go off disposing these?" He asked.

He shook his head.

Toph leaned against the door of the room. He looked at Azula with a bit of curiosity "You know, sire, your uncle Iroh is here."

Azula eyes popped. "Uncle is here...?" Iroh used to be into the royal setting, then moved on to travel the world. Last he had heard, he was studying witchcraft. Of course, everyone thought this was a joke, until he came with potions and herbs. He walked to the door, trying to get passed.

"Yes. He arrived early this morning. You know, all he would talk about is you and princess Zuko. It was very sweet."

Azula could tell Toph was making small advances at him, but he just didn't have time. "Yes, yes. Now, please. Move or open the door."

Toph back up, the door already open a crack, and watched him walk down the hall. He blew his bangs up into the air, a bit frustrated. What good was a secret relationship if everything that happened was even a secret to Azula and himself?

* * *

Later...

"Am I like, not obvious or something?" Toph asked, playing with his fingers.

"I don't know." Aang said, who was still working on Zuko's clothes. The dresses were more layered and had to fit exactly in the right places. Of course, this was a punishment, which all had to be carried out in the dungeon.

"Am I caring too much? Overthinking, maybe? I mean, this just started. I couldn't have expected this to go fast or anything. Am...am I wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just...I dunno. It's not like I'm asking for a Zuko-Katara relationship, you know? I just want to have a little more...spice."

"Since when do you like someone?" Aang asked, not really trying to sound interested.

"You're lucky, you know. I wouldn't be talking to you about this, you know. Katara is just busy and Sokka is too lazy to listen to me." He muttered, crossing his arms. His face softened. "I just feel like I'm letting this effect me too much. Like, I'll say something and they'll just pass over it. I know I'm not that important, but it feels like I'm growing a heart or something and it's starting to hurt me a bit. I know they're busy, but still."

"Ok, ok. I'll give you some advice." She sighed. "Just talk to them. Get their attention, and talk to them."

"That won't work! Will it? Have you tried it? Is it effective?"

"Toph, just calm down, ok? I'll explain to you how to do this. All you have to do is help me with this stitch. And also making the rest of these clothes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Smellerbee...such an odd name for a girl." Iroh said, scratching his beard.

"Maybe because I'm a boy!" Smellerbee shouted, before stomping off, Longshot riding his heels.

"In that case, it's a handsome name!" Iroh called down the hall.

"Uncle, I need a favor to ask." Azula said, coming up to him.

"Yes, my nephew?" Iroh asked with a warm smile. It was always nice to see him, especially when Azula talked to him without him having to start the conversation.

"I need to know what you learned from that man about magic."

"Oh, you mean June? He was a nice fellow. Tried to get a little too nice for me. Of course, that's fine if you're into that kind of thing. But, not me. N-"

"Uncle, shut up." Azula said through his teeth, cheeks growing red.

"What do you want to know?"

Azula cleared his throat. "Is there anyway to test to see if someone is the born child of someone else?"

"Well, there is, but it's a complicated process. I'll need DNA and-"

Azula held up three small bags. Three types of hair, all of different thickness, length, and color were in it. One was brown and short, but thin. The next was on the verge of black and dark brown, but long. It was the thickest. The last was the longest, the darkest, but the thinnest.

"How...how did you get those?"

Azula blinked.

* * *

Last night...

"You're leaving?" Zuko asked. Azula knew that meant, "Finally," with a sigh of relief.

Poppy nodded. "We'll be back though. Maybe in about a week or two's time."

"We still have to continue our search." Lao nodded.

Azula said he understood. He pulled them both into a hug to show his appreciation, patting the back of their heads. They hugged back.

* * *

Earlier that evening...

Azula sat on Toph's bed and jabbed his sleeping body in the back, hard.

Toph groaned, snuggling up to his thin blanket even more. "Oh, if you're gonna assassinate me, do after the sun rises!"

Azula turned Toph, then pulled him up into a sitting up position. He pushed back his hood of his cloak. He kissed him unexpectedly, deepening the kiss by putting his hand on the back of his head. Toph didn't care or notice that Azula gripped hard onto the back of his head.

After several minutes, Azula pulled away. Toph fell back onto his pillow in a daze, feeling like he was in a dream. He kissed Toph on the forehead. "Goodnight, my prince." He whispered. At that moment, he wasn't talking about his suspicions He believed he was a prince anyway. A prince of his heart.

Toph fell asleep, with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"It doesn't matter Uncle! Just test them!"

"Ok, ok. Let's go to my chambers. Just calm down." Why was his family so harsh? They couldn't just go with the motions?

Iroh's chambers...

Iroh crushed a few leaves into a small wooden cup. He then poured hot water into it. He then stirred some white powder in it. Steam arose.

"How do you test the relevance of people's DNA with that?" Azula asked curiously. This was definitely confusing to him.

"What? This isn't for the testing." Iroh brought the cup to his lips, sipping it. He set it down with a smile. "It's my tea."

"Uncle! I need answers, not flavored sugar water!"

Iroh gasped, holding his cup of tea close. "Azula! You and your sister are wrong! I should give you both a lesson on making tea. Maybe then you two won't be so co-dependent on servants."

"Just do this, Uncle. Stay on task." He said through his teeth.

Iroh nodded. He grabbed a small bowl and mashed small beads of something green into thin powder.

"This better not be tea..."

"I already have a cup. Why would I waste my time making another?" He said obviously.

He added a few more ingredients, before properly stirring them.

"Might I ask why you need this test? Are you questioning your parents? Believe me. I was at your birth. You are your mother's." Iroh knew Azula and Ursa had scuffles of sorts.

"That's not what I need it for. It's not my DNA. It's a friend's."

"Oh..." He squished a few berries into the concoction, then mixed it. He pushed the bowl over to him. "You add the hairs. It'll only work if you have all three hairs in, in a precise order, one of each. The father's, the mother's, then the child's."

"What happens if after they're in?"

"Well, if the child is the spawn of both, there will be magnificent fireworks. If they aren't related at all, it'll fizzle. And, if it's only one parent-"

"Whatever, Uncle. I get the jest." Azula interrupted.

He added the hairs in correctly. Lao's, Poppy's, then Toph's. He knew the order was correct.

He waited a moment. Nothing happened. He looked up. "Uncle! I'm not playing g-"

A sudden blast of green gas blew onto his face and clothes. When the gas dissipated, he coughed out more. His face was completely green.

Iroh sat, all smiles. "That's why I asked you to do it."

Azula wiped his face, only for some of the green to go onto his hand. "Uncle!"

"Don't worry. It'll wash off. After a few good showers."

"Uncle...this is not funny!"

"It kind of is, nephew."

Azula clenched his fists. "What does this mean?"

"Well, that blast means only one of the parents is the mother or father. Of course, there is no way to tell which one is the actual parent, unless they fess up. Though, who's going to admit to cheating? I wouldn't."

Azula sighed, standing up. He guessed this would have to do. "Thank you, I suppose."

He got up, leaving.

* * *

Azula paced his room, the morning after.

This proved that Toph was the son of the Bei-Fongs. He was the prince of the Earth Kingdom. Though, who was the father? Azula had figured Poppy was definitely the mother, due to their similar hair, eyes, light skin, and feminine features. There was no denying.

Who was the father?

Had had been thinking this before he feel asleep, when he woke, and while he was scrubbing his face of green.

Azula suddenly stopped.

No. No this was not possible. Though...was it? The story Toph had told him probably was just that. Fictional.

Ozai would never have killed someone himself. He would have had a guard or servant do it. And, he would never just take a random boy from a carriage. He wasn't that good of a person.

But if he was his own son...? If Toph was his son, why didn't he just treat him like Azula himself? No one would have known. There were a few people in the family with green eyes. No one would care he was a few shades lighter or his hair a few shades darker. He would be the prince. They wouldn't have questioned him.

If this was true, then why would Toph be deemed as a servant? Well, Uncle did have a point of what he said before. No one wants to be caught cheating.

He jumped noticing the door opening.

It was, who else, Toph. He set the breakfast tray down quietly. "Good morning, prince Azulon."

"Um, good morning."

"Are you ok? You seem like you haven't slept."

"No. No, I'm ok." Azula grabbed the plate of bread and began eating.

"Prince Azula, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Were you...um...Did you happen to be in my..." He paused, knowing he must've sounded like a fool. This morning was obviously a dream. He needed something, quick. "You know you have a smudge on you're cheek, right?"

"Hm?" Azula asked.

Toph took out his usual handkerchief, wiping his cheek of the green spot. "There."

"Thank you, Toph." He nodded. He set the plate down, clearing his throat. "I know I haven't been paying much attention to you and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a server and you're a prince. It's to be expected."

Azula shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But as your boyfriend, this is not expected. And, my behavior is not going to be accepted. I will make it up to you though."

"You don't-"

"Toph, don't worry about that now. For the moment, there are clothes to be washed of green." He handed Toph his previous night's clothes. He pushed him out, not wanting anyone besides him to know of them. His father would ask questions.

_Their_ father.

Azula corrected his mind after closing the door behind Toph.

His eyes widened.

He was dating his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**I am very sorry I have not updated in a while. I actually, kind of broke my computer and finally found a temporary one I am able to use the time being. Unfortunetly, FanFiction doesn't pay the bill to fix my regular one. I will be updating my other story (WTBSO?) as soon as possible. Again, I am really sorry.  
**

Aang walked into Zuko's room, ready to finally put the clothes she had made in her dresser. She opened the door, noticing the guard on stand to her room was not there. Upon walking in, she immediately dropped the basket of clothes and put her hand over her eyes.

"Aang! Don't you knock!" Zuko cried.

"Yea, Aang." Katara said, trying not to laugh at the situation of Aang walking in on them in bed.

"Spirits, princess Zuko. And, shut up Katara! Shouldn't you two be in his room anyway?" It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Zuko in the buff, but Katara was another matter…

"Technically, not today." Katara shrugged.

"My father and mother are off on a meeting with the Fire Kingdom Sages. For some reason, they wonder if they should have more children. I don't see why. It was bad enough they had Azula crawling around here. They're going to have to hire more servants just to take care of it and a personal servant as well. Those aren't so easy to find, mind you. The first two before you tried to kill me, the first one giving me this scar for my seventh birthday."

Aang bent down to the floor, eyes shut tight and picking up the fallen clothes, as Zuko continued on. Zuko felt that these two were her friends, more servants than actual people of her status actually, able to talk to them about every day problems.

"You know, Azula asked me the stupidest question the other day. What if Toph was our brother? I was completely shocked at the question. I mean, at the time, Toph was running into a shield in Sokka's backyard. He's a little to reckless for our family."

"See what you did, Aang? Even I know when not to ask questions." Katara stated. He began picking up his clothes and put his boxers on.

"Speaking of children who were questionably born, where's my brother? He hasn't bothered me all day. Very surprising." Zuko got up, grabbing her robe.

"He's probably wherever Toph is." Katara shrugged. "I haven't seen him all morning, though."

* * *

Earlier…

Toph walked the halls of the servants' wing of the castle. He had his hands behind his head and was humming a slight tune he was making off the top of his head.

"Huh. I could be a musician or something." He said, stopping to ponder this thought whilst rubbing his chin. "Nah. I'll have to learn an instrument." He waved the thought off, and continued his walk.

He had the morning off, the fire lord and queen having gone off to a special meeting. He assumed that Azula had gone with him.

Out of nowhere, a short man jumped down in front of him in a fighting stance.

Now, the man had been ordered to capture Toph, alive preferably, but had no idea he had been learning some things from Sokka from her travels.

He put his hands up defensively and planted his feet accordingly. He kicked up, knocking the man square in the jaw.

The man reeled back in pain, doubling over on the floor.

"Oh yea! Won't try and assassinate me again, will ya?" Toph laughed.

It may have been a little too early to celebrate, another man behind him, putting a wet rag over his mouth.

* * *

Soon...

"Let me out of this box so I can smack that grin off your face!" Toph cried, finally able to get the cloth over his mouth off.

He could tell he was in a carriage of some sort and in a box or chest. The box couldn't have been that big since Toph was able to fit in it like a well fitted coffin. He knew there was a key hole in it, feeling the light burn his cheek. His ankles and wrists were tied, arms behind is back. A cloth was also over his eyes.

Xin Fu, who was hired to take Toph, handed the reins of the horses to his helper, Yu. Yu had a piece of clothed ice against his cheek.

Xin Fu turned inside the carriage from his seat. He slammed the side of his arm on it several times rattling Toph.

"I'm not smiling."

He faced forward again, snatching the reins back.

"Now, shut up and wait until we get there."

Toph cursed under his breath.

Xin Fu slammed the box again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"

Toph mentally glared at the man. He could get out of this. There was a way, right? Toph curled himself in a ball, moving his tied hands under his bare feet and in front of his stomach. He pulled out a pin that he instinctively carried in his sleeve. He felt for the key hole with his fingers and smirked.

* * *

The present…

"You lost him?!"

"Well, um, yes." Yu nodded slowly. "He somehow unlocked the chest we had him trapped in and-"

"I don't care how he escaped! I just want him here!"

"Aren't you acting a little spoiled?"

Hazel eyes tracked onto Xin Fu's blank face.

"Do you want me to hurt you? I am not going to allow someone I pay for help to criticize me!" Azula cried. "When you fail in your orders, I have failed because I used you to do a job!"

"If you didn't want to fail, why'd you call on us, you spoiled brat?" Xin Fu asked, furrowing his brow.

"Oh no…" Yu back away from the two who stood chest to chest. It didn't look as if either of them were going to back down.

"Go find him, now." Azula demanded.

"Make me."

As soon as the words were said, he hit the ground.

Azula bent down to the floor next to Xin Fu.

"Do not try and make a fool of me. I an not one to be made of. I gave you a second chance out of the kindness of my heart. Now get out of my sight. You're fired and don't expect to be paid for your failure."

Azula looked up at Yu with a menacing face. Yu went out of the door, not bothering to wait for Xin Fu.

* * *

At the castle…

"As long as my brother isn't doing anything stupid…" Zuko trailed off in her comment. "Ok, as long as he doesn't die."


End file.
